


Dragon Steven

by Riot_01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dragon AU, Magic maby, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riot_01/pseuds/Riot_01
Summary: In the new world things such as magic beast have been forgotten, believed to be of myth or of legend. But such creatures are very much real in this realm, they are known as Drakes or as humans like to call most of them Dragons, creatures of power and magic.This is still in the making.
Relationships: ? - Relationship, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

... I'm working on this ...


	2. Pilot Episode.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose returns to Beach Town with their child.

When Greg saw Rose return with their child, swaddled, and cradled In her arms, he was filled with such relief, joy, and such anger towards the towering women, she left, he didn't know if she was coming back.

The morning has just begun, fog filled the air. There, standing on the beach the two of them just stair at each other, not knowing what to say, as the waves lap across the shore.

Greg speaks first "Why'd you leave Rose, why?" He says this taking a step forward, putting his hands on his chest, tears forming in the corner of his eyes "You just left, I didn't know were you were, I didn't know if you were going to come back."

"Oh,Greg I'm so sorry, I didn't know how to tell you something about me, I was scared" she says looking at the man she loves. "I haven't told you something about me that you should know"

"What do you mean, Rose? Tell me what? "

She reveals their son to him, he has dark chocolate curls atop his head, along with 4 small pink crystalline horns, his skin has scales that have different colorations of pinks and whites, he's beautiful, he doesn't look human.

"Wha...Rose, what-" The young man sammers, out of shock 

"I'm a dragon" She says bluntly, looking Greg directly in the eyes.

He can believe this, "Rose, this has to be a joke!"

"I'm an over Melania old dragon"

She hands him him their child, then a bright light engulfs her, dragon form revealed.

"WHA! Hu.. WHAT!"

"Oh god, I need a minute"

Rose quickly changes back into her human form, Greg hands her their boy. And proceeds to flop back in the sand letting out a bark of laughter "Hahaha, The love of my life, a dragon, hahaha!"

"Greg are okay? Why are you laughing?"

"Hahaha ha, No, I don't know."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I can't be mad at you, I just, I'm going to need a minute."


End file.
